Inner Monologue
by xxivxo
Summary: An addition to Misconceptions: Yu's unfiltered thoughts before running into Yosuke in his nurse's oufit.


**Inner Monologue**

* * *

The first time Yu ever saw Yosuke's legs was at the school camping trip. They'd all been forced into their swimsuits for what was _supposed_ to be an afternoon of swimming, but it only ended up being a disaster. Yu had chosen to forget any further details as to why it had been a disaster for his own sake.

The second time he saw the Junes' Prince flash his legs was at the cultural festival. Although Yu had slid by in tights and a long skirt, Yosuke had been subjected to a mini-skirt (Yu chose to leave out the horrid make up job that Chie had done just because Yosuke had a fair complexion and he didn't need all that heavy makeup…ahem).

Both images had always stuck in Yu's mind. Why? Well the reason was simple.

Yosuke had some **nice **legs.

And by nice, well, his thoughts dived into a very comprehensive vocabulary that sometimes wasn't meant for all ages. But since Yu didn't have a filter in his mind or in the privacy of his room at night, laying in his futon, he could give into the temptations that he would often avoid during the day due to his positions of friendship and leadership.

Those _legs_ were so long and slender. Not even so much as being classified as feminine either because he would never compare Yosuke to being a woman. His legs were the type that you could imagine grabbing onto, spreading them apart either slowly or by force. After that, he imagined placing lingering kisses on his inner thighs. Mainly Yu could just imagine himself between those legs, either with his face or his entire body.

It wasn't until they ended up in the TV world months after their long-running case with the murders in Inaba that Yu realized he might actually have a problem. When had been searching on his own through the school, he was wondering where his friends were sure, not to mention just what was going on in this alternate reality, but he was really just focused on trying to find Yosuke.

He didn't like not having that one line of direct control. To know where everyone was, how they were, what they were doing, it was just natural for him to worry about the people he cared about. But, in terms of Yosuke, all of that was intensified.

Just thinking of his name made him immediately visualize him. Every feature, trailing down, and he would always get stuck on staring at his legs. It was never as much fun when he wore pants (which was 90% of the time), and he had made subtle hints for him to try to wear shorts sometimes. Yosuke didn't like to though since he apparently had started shaving his legs sometime even _before _the pageant. He didn't like hair, anywhere, at all, which was fine with Yu since he was the same way.

And that fact alone made it even harder for Yu to think of anything else. Even now, as he was running through hallways, running into invisible walls, he kept thinking about Yosuke's legs, how they would feel under the palm of his hand, perhaps wrapping around his hips as he gripped on them-

The sudden flash of something ahead of him made him slow some in his movements. He had to do a double-take, border lining a triple-take as he walked a little faster down the hallway. If that was really what he thought it had been…well…things were probably going to get up getting out of hand somehow.

And that's exactly what he thought he had seen.

Yosuke standing there-**in a nurse's outfit**.

Greater entities, dwellers of the velvet room, all humanity-behold the greatness of those legs. They were shining so bright, donned with the elegance of white thigh highs, gracing over the fair-skin of long legs. It was heaven (really it almost like crack to him) to Yu's infatuation/semi-obsession.

"Ahem I know. Have any patients yet _**Nurse**__ Yosuke_?"

In Yu's mind, no outfits from before compared to this one, and he already knew that whatever restraint he usually had would definitely be removed at some point in that conversation.

And yes, it was.

_~ fin._


End file.
